


The Playwright

by Terra_Ravin



Category: Free Write - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Man Eating Plant, Other, Playwright, Torture, bullwhip, ghost - Freeform, i cant tag worth nothing, knife, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Ravin/pseuds/Terra_Ravin
Summary: Just what does it take to write a good script for a stage play? How many re-writes does it take?Have a look into the horrors of trying to be a playwright!





	The Playwright

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I did for college years ago. It represents a few story ideas I had and how frustrated I was feeling trying to write out a script for a stage play. In the end I thought it would be hilarious to write it as a script writer trying to write the play! Enjoy.

Characters in order of appearance  
Spera – a slender, somewhat ethereal young woman

Violet – monstrously huge, muscular, almost bullish middle aged man – a real thug in a sharp  
business suit

Raymon – a small nervous- looking, sharp-featured, ferret-like man; he sniffs and stammers somewhat when he is feeling anxious  
Thorn – a cocky young man with slicked-back hair and blakeys on his shoes, so he clickety-clacks when he walks

Gabriel (Gabe) – a Holly-wood handsome alpha male type; Spera’s fiancé

Kailyn the Playwright – a young woman with retro-style black-framed Buddy Holly glasses and messy hair

Terra – a young, eager, 20-something girl with long blue hair

Jason – a well-dressed middle-aged man with a wide, almost flat nose that has obviously been broken more than once, and a thick mane of carefully groomed tawny hair; he is the head of security at Fear House

Grandma - A small chubby woman with black eyes and silver streaks in her black hair. She is dressed in a black skirt with flames and is carrying a bullwhip

Jeferon - a genetically modified people-eating venus Flytrap 

The Playwright

The curtain goes up over the blacked-out stage. After a dramatic interlude a blue spotlight snaps onto a strangely gleaming pale young woman standing stage right, the light goes slowly to orange. A surgical bed is center stage, a chest to the right and a door to the left. A human figure is wrapped in a white sheet, stained red.

Spera: It all started with me. The last thing I remember is white hot pain as they slowly killed me. Then, the darkness; then, the light. I saw them laughing over my body. Laughing like the sick bastards they are. Just laughing at my... my pain... my death… I tried to smack Violet but I just passed right through him. Heh… Just confirmed it. I’m a bloody ghost...

The spotlight snaps off and the stage is in darkness.

A soft blue, almost white light fades in slowly as Violet, Raymon, and Thorn enter stage left with Thorn’s shoes click-clacking. 

Violet: Well Raymon, I think we have learned everything that we could from our little… friend.  
I think now is the time to bring in our next visitor. Bring him in Thorn. (Thorn exits through the door) Raymon, you clean up this table. We will need it to question our - special guest.

Raymon: Sure thing Violet!! Right away Violet!

The light goes to a soft, still almost white orange.

Violet: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT CURSED NAME!!!”

Violet throws Raymon across the room.

Raymon: (picking himself up off the floor) I-i’m s-so s-sorry B-boss!

Raymon scampers over to the white bundle and heaves it over his shoulder with a grunt. He crosses to the chest, staggering under the weight of the body, opens up the chest and throws the bundle in and slams it shut.

Spera: OI!!! Jerk That's MY BODY!!! I know I’m dead and all but that doesn't mean you can throw me around!! HEY!!! I’m talking to you Raydum! 

Thorn walks back into the room, pushing a man with a sack over his head in front of him. The man’s hands are cuffed behind his back. He shoves the man roughly onto the table and straps him down after uncuffing his hands.

Thorn: He’s all yours Violet!

The light goes again, same transition.

Raymon: No Thorn you fool!! He will kill you” Sto - Oh shoot… too late… Thorn… your- VIOLET STOOOPPP!!!!

Violet picks up Thorn and throws him at Raymon.

Violet: I SAID!! DONT!! CALL! ME! THAT!!

Thorn crashes into Raymon and they crumple in a heap.

Violet: Stupid bastards… You say it again and you WILL die!!

An evil grin crosses Spera’s face.

Spera: Nice throw Vi-o-let. Heh, though you throw like the pretty flower you’re named after.

Violet: (Head swivelling. He has obviously heard – or sensed something, but he cannot see Spera’s ghost.) WHAT DID YOU BOYS SAY!?

Violet grabs them both by the backs of their heads and thumps them together, they crumple to the floor, stunned.

Violet: SAY IT AGAIN AND DIE!!

Spera: Nice shootin’ Violet.

Violet’s eye twitches as he glares around. He sees Raymon staring up at him in terror. Violet grabs Ramon by the throat.

Violet: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Ramon: (Trembling) Nothing Boss nothing I swear!

Violet shoves Raymon back down and aims a kick at his head, but Raymon cringes and manages to shove Thorn in the way who gets the kick in his gut. Violet crosses to the prisoner’s side. Raymon and Thorn remain huddled in the corner, out of reach of Violet’s wrath. Spera crosses to the prisoner, but no one can see or hear her. It’s clear from Violet’s spooked behaviour that he senses something – but he just can’t figure out what it is. Violet removes the sack from his prisoner’s head. It is Gabriel, Spera’s fiancé. Spera cries and shrieks in anguish and strokes Gabe’s face. Violet studies Gabe dispassionately, like a bug under a microscope.

Spera: Just tell them whatever it is they ask you. Don't resist. They will not hesitate to hurt you.

Gabe: Who are you? What do you want with me? I have done nothing wrong.

Violet: (Backhanding Gabe across the face) We want the codes to get into the military base. Simple as that. And we know you know them, friend of the General.

The men laugh and high-five one another.

Gabe: I will never tell you anything! With a superhuman effort Gabe yanks up his arms, breaking the straps. Raymon and Thorn leap on him and hold him down.

Violet: Raymon, Thorn. Hold his arms down. I will get the special chains for our friend.

He leaves the room and comes back with a thick set of chains and chains Gabriel’s arms and feet to the table. Spera strokes Gabe’s cheek.

Spera: Gabe? Gabriel listen to me! It is Spera! Gabriel just give them what they want or they will-

Violet pulls a knife and presses it under Gabe’s rib, drawing blood.

There is a long interlude as the four men and Spera freeze. After a long minute, a spotlight hits a small desk with a laptop and a printer, lower stage left, where the playwright, Kailyn sits. A stack of paper is piled on the corner of the desk. She crashes her hands down on her keyboard.

Kailyn: Aagghhh! Why can’t I ever get past this point!? I’m just no good with torture scenes. It’s impossible to write for a ghost. No one can hear her, or see her or interact with her. (She drops her head on her arms, groaning and mumbling words that are only occasionally distinguishable, but appear random and make no sense. Finally she raises her head and sighs.) Okay. I hate it, but there’s no way out. I have to scrap the whole thing and start over.

The characters unfreeze and vanish through the door as a stage hand pushes the table and chest back and cover them while another stage hand pushes a wing-back chair and a side table with a lamp onto the set. The lights remain fixed but dim on both the Playwright and the set as she begins to write her new story. As the scenario begins to unfold, the spotlight on the Playwright slowly fades to black while coming up on the center-stage set, a den in Fear Mansion. Jason, a well-dressed, prosperous looking man with a with a wide, almost flat nose and a mane of luxuriously thick tawny hair, the head of security is seated in the chair with what appears to be a resume in his hand. A young woman stands nervously before him. 

Jason: (scanning the resume) Well Ms... Let’s start off with you telling me a little about yourself. Your name, age and why you want this job.

Terra: Well sir, my name is Terra Ravine. I am 20 years old... And I would like this job because I want to be a police officer. This will be good experience for me.

Jason: That is good. Your resume is impressive, but I see no actual experience in security. What makes you think you are qualified for this job?

Terra: Well, my father used to work in Security at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. And I used to go with him on days I had no school. He taught me to note all the exhibits, entrances and windows in the place I work, center my rounds to go past them often as possible, and pay attention to faces in the crowds.

Jason: Excellent! Terra, you are hired. Now, your shift starts at nine and ends at seven. I know it’s a long shift but I think you can handle it. 

Jason stands and goes to the door stage left which has apparently now become a closet.

Jason: What’s your shirt size?

Terra: Eight.

Jason pulls out a sky blue shirt and a dark blue ball cap with “Security” printed on it. He hands it to Terra.

Jason: Alright Terra, here’s your uniform, any pants or whatever you prefer will do. You will need a flashlight. Daytime security will let you in – you won’t need a key. A radio will be left for you on the table by the door. Just radio me if you see anyth- I mean. Just call me if you have any questions alright?

A spotlight snaps on Kailyn who stands and paces, tearing at her already messy hair with both hands. She flails her arms as she talks to herself.

Kailyn: No no no! Boring! No action! No excitement! No passion! At least Violet and his gang did something. This is useless. Even I can see there is no foundation for any of this. How did she get here? Why is she here? Why is Jason so quick to hire her – unrealistically quick? And why is she so quick to say yes? There’s no talk of salary, or benefits, days off, blah, blah, blah. And that’s what all that crap is – just blah, blah, blah! 

She slumps down at her desk and rests her head on her arms. After a moment she raises her heads, gathers a bunch of sheets of paper and dumps them in wastepaper basket beside the desk. 

Kailyn: Once I get into the monsters and ghosts and stuff it’ll be great, but I have to get to that and this just isn’t working. It’s just plain BORING! I have to go back to the beginning and build a foundation.

Kailyn resumes typing at her keyboard as the stage hands push the furniture away and set out a row of potted shrubs, outlining a driveway leading up to a front door Stage Left. Lights change to a cool blue as a young woman enters Stage Right and stands at the end of a driveway leading towards a front door.

Kailyn: Ok. Let’s start with… It’s a beautiful bright crisp winter day. Terra Ravine is skipping (Terra begins to skip) up the driveway towards a… No no no! Too frivolous! That won’t work at all.

Erasing sounds as Terra stops skipping and walks backwards down the driveway to where she came from.

Kailyn: It is a mild winter day and Terra Ravine (Terra begins walking again, but almost instantly has to stop and go back to the beginning) is making her way towards the mansion… NO NO NO!! WRONG! Ugh why is this such a… a damn challenge!!!

The stage light goes out and goes and the spotlight targets the Playwright and her desk. She crumples up a piece of paper and throws it over her shoulder.

Kailyn: Hmm… Maybe it’s the season… Okay. It’s a warm summer day…

The stage lights come up with a warm golden glow. Terra is waiting for the Playwright at the end of the driveway.

Kailyn: Terra Ravine is walking towards a mansion (Terra begins walking up the driveway) reading an ad in the Help Wanted section of the classifieds. Oh this won’t… Wait a minute. I have a better idea. (Terra stops, glares at the Playwright, and flounces back to the start of the driveway.)

Kailynt: Terra rides her bicycle up the driveway.

The actress coughs and makes a choking sound.

Terra: Yo!! I don’t think so! If you are going to keep changing this I’m just going to walk away!!

Playwright: No you won’t!! Now shut up and let me do my job!!!

Terra: You know what? Take this and learn to write a screenplay! I’m out!!

The actress takes a script out of her purse and throws it towards the playwright before stomping off Stage Right. The Playwright picks up the book and flips through the pages, flipping a few pages between things she reads aloud in a mumbling manner, with her voice trailing off halfway through each thought.

Kailyn: A good screenwriter always … they must remember to… They never…. Baah! What does she know?! (Turns and breaks the fourth wall barrier to call a second cast member who has been planted in the front row of the audience as the crowd entered.) You there!!! In the audience!! Yes you!!! Get up here on the stage!! You're the new Terra! Yes you!! 

Kailyn goes into the audience and drags a second actress onto the stage.

Kailyn: Alright. Last round! Terra Ravine gazes at the newspaper article in her hand as she walks to the front door of the mansion. She takes a breath before rapping on the door with a heavy lion-head knocker. SUCCESS!!! I FINALLY GOT A SCENE FINISHED!!!

Out of the darkness off-stage the querulous voice of Grandma is heard.

Grandma: How’s that homework coming along? 

Grandma can be heard coming down the hallway, stomp, scrape, stomp, scrape, stomp, scrape. Then the snap of a bullwhip as Grandma snaps it playfully on the wall as she comes into view.

Grandma: This little brat will finish this little homework session soon. Even if it kills her. (A grin plays against her lips as she cracks her bull whip against the passageway’s torch-lit wall. She grins wider, hearing a small frightened cry.) Show me what you’ve got. 

Kailyn shudders as the whip cracks and glances a little to the side as Grandma enters the dimly lit room. Kailyn backs up and cowers against the wall, tears falling like small gems in the light as Grandma looms over her, black eyes and silver streaks in her black hair gleaming in the spotlight.

Grandma: Oh Kailyn, you think that moving away will keep me from continuing our little session? (Grandma cracks the whip towards the shaking Kailyn, She grins again and chuckles darkly as Kailyn tries to back further away. She always tries to get away. When will she learn that that just isn't possible? Grandma looks at what Kailyn has so far. She sneers and clicks the delete button.) Oops, delete. This will be a long and fun night, for me at least. Now, you know the drill. Open google-docs and get writing before I feed you to my precious Jeferon. (She grins, watching Kailyn’s face twist in terror)

Kailyn: NOOOOO NOT JEFERON THE PLANT!! (Kailyn cowers under the desk as Grandma sneers down at her mercilessly.) 

Grandma:Well, I see it's time to invite Jeferon to the party.

She turns and hobbles Stage Right to her green room where the stage crew has put Jeferon. A warm golden spotlight picks up Jeferon who is basking under a sunlamp. He turns as she enters and his broad toothy maw gapes open in what passes for a smile. Grandma wheels the genetically-modified people-eating Venus fly-trap back down the hall and into the room where Kailyn waits in terror. Kailyn screams with fright at the sight of Jeferon. Grandma pets Jeferon’s leaves tenderly.

Grandma: Quiet. You're scaring Jeferon.

Grandma moves Jeferon closer to Kailyn. Jeferon licks his maw and leans menacingly towards Kailyn.

Grandma: You have 10 seconds to start.

Kailyn freezes. The seconds tick by.

Grandma: (Cooing softly) Dinner time my sweet.


End file.
